Meeting Your Heroes
by Bloodsong
Summary: Because, let's admit it! Once in a while, you wonder just what would happen. Complete.


A/N: So I've rediscovered _Sailor Moon_ and it's proving to be therapeutic to Mary Sue myself. At this point, ANY writing is good writing. I don't expect anyone to read or review this, I just need to Get It Out.

If someone DOES read and review, keep in mind my husband died September 30, 2010 from a stroke and this story is one of the ways I'm coping with the loss. Flames and other nasty comments will be summarily ignored. So there.

* * *

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon owned by Takeuchi Naoko. ConScrew owned by Kara Dennison. Rae, Sher & Candy are mine. Don't waste your time.

* * *

It had been, in a few words, a Truly Memorable Day. Neo-Queen Serenity giggled as she clung to her husband's arm, watching as a white duck in a purple coat, hat and mask posed for pictures with a girl in a bright orange dress, pink hair, white go-go boots and a microphone. This...Comic Con was a fascinating example of American culture. She had been quite surprised to see several girls (and a few guys) dressed as various Sailor Senshi incarnations. Endymion had found some literature that explained the popularity of Japanese manga and anime in the United States. It warmed her heart, seeing that the early 21st century had its good moments.

"Remind me to send Setsuna a thank you present when we get back home," Endymion said softly, leading her away from the photographers.

"Ne, Mamo-chan, maybe we should have dressed up too," Serenity mused, watching a squad of soldiers march by chanting "Go Joe!" every three steps.

"Usako, the last thing I need is more paparazzi. We've been bothered for pictures all day!"

"True. Who would have thought our past would have been so well known?" Serenity grinned and rubbed her cheek against Endymion's green jacket. Sailor Pluto had advised them to take this mini-vacation as Mamoru and Usagi, hinting that it would be much safer. Considering the remarkable Tuxedo Kamen they had seen running around, her advice was sound. The poor look alike had been fleeing girls of every age and description, with only a woman in a red military jacket, white tights and hair in twin-braided buns for assistance. Serenity felt sorry for the cosplayer, although teasing Endy with reminders of his fan base had been a lot of fun. He still blushed so prettily! Her stomach grumbled and it was her turn to blush.

"Hungry already, Odango Atama?" Endy said, smirking. Serenity removed her cheek and pinched his arm.

"Lunch was over five hours ago! Of COURSE I'm hungry!" She tossed her head. Endymion chuckled.

"Of course. Let's go back to the hotel and we'll see about putting a dent in that bottomless pit of yours."

"That is no way to talk to your Queen!"

"You're not Queen yet, Odango."

"Baka!"

"Um, excuse me?" A third voice interrupted the impromptu sparring match. Endymion and Serenity turned and saw a young woman in a red and gold costume. Serenity blinked a few times. The costume was a halter-top and shorts, with matching gloves and boots, and a glowing white disc set in the top. Behind her were a few other girls in similar costumes, posing around a dark haired man in jeans and a T-shirt, also with a glowing circle on his chest. The girl in front of them smiled and held up a card and a pen.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you please sign this sympathy card for my friend? She was supposed to be here, but her husband died last week. When I offered to get her something, she asked for a card signed by cosplayers. She really likes Sailor Moon, so, do you mind?" Serenity studied the girl closely for a minute, then bit her lip and let go of Endymion's arm.

"How horrible for your friend. They must be so young," She said, taking the card and pen. The young woman smiled and offered her back for a writing surface.

"He was forty-five and she's in her early thirties." Serenity blinked back tears as she wrote a short message and signed it. Endymion took the pen from her and did the same.

"Tell her our thoughts are with her," He said, handing the card and pen back. The young woman smiled and glanced at the writing. Her face fell.

"Um, she doesn't read Japanese. Any chance you could translate this?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Serenity cried. She snatched the card and pen back and used Endymion's back to carefully write the English translation under the hiragana and kanji. "There you are. Please tell her we are very sorry for her loss and hope she finds peace."

"I will. Thanks so much. She's sure to smile when I tell her. Bye!" The woman bobbed a short bow and scurried back to her group. Endymion took Serenity's arm and guided her towards the doors of the convention center.

"Are you okay?" He asked once they were outside. Serenity brushed her hands over her eyes.

"I will be. It's easy to forget how Death walks around us and seeks out others."

"Yes, it is."

* * *

"Meioh-sama, while I appreciate your interest in my situation..."

"Hush, Laefin-san. Ah, here they are." Rae Laefin blinked as a Mamoru and Usagi walked over. Usagi was patting her tummy while Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Sets-chan!" Usagi squealed upon spotting them, jumping and waving her free hand. Rae blinked again when the couple rushed over. Actually, Usagi rushed and Mamoru graciously allowed the frantic arm tugging. "What are you doing here? It's not time to go home yet, is it? I thought we had the whole weekend!" Meioh Setsuna shook her head and smiled.

"You do. I only came because this young man needs your help." Rae swept off his broad-brimmed black hat and bowed with a flourish. "He's cosplaying as Vampire Hunter D and he's taken by your doppelganger, King Endymion."

"The girl in the Tuxedo Kamen costume? You could tell she was female, D-san?" Mamoru asked, grinning. Rae replaced his hat, swept his cloak back and rested his hand on his sword hilt.

"The high volume threat to flash half the convention was convincing," Rae replied, returning the grin. Usagi bounced again.

"Oh, I love playing matchmaker! Let's see. We can have you rescue her from a horde of little girl fans, or we could have her rescue you from...from...what does your character fight?"

"Your Majesty, cease." Setsuna restrained the jumping blonde with a firm hand. "In about fifteen minutes, the female Kamen will be fleeing into the hotel bar. All you have to do is talk to her and her friend, Lady Une. Une will ask you for pictures. Please agree." Usagi's face fell.

"That's all?"

"No." Setsuna patted her shoulder and stepped back. "Tell her not to fear the vampyle."

"Vampyle?" Mamoru asked. Rae raised his hand. Usagi shrieked when she saw the face painted on his palm.

"AAAAA! YOUMA!" She pointed at Rae, who promptly dropped his hand and hid behind Setsuna.

"It's only paint, Your Majesty," Setsuna rolled her eyes. "It's part of the costume."

"Really?"

"Really, um, Your Majesty," Rae answered, still hiding behind Setsuna. Mamoru drew Usagi into a quick hug.

"It's all in fun, Usako. Relax. Pluto wouldn't have let a youma get within fifty meters of us, you know that."

"Okay, then. Cupid Usagi is ready to work her magic!" Setsuna bowed to the couple and swept past Raphael.

"Well handled, Laefin-san." Rae blinked again, then grinned a bit sheepishly at Usagi and Mamoru.

"May I buy Your Majesties a drink?" He asked, getting a very strong feeling that he was dealing with Forces Beyond His Comprehension.

* * *

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"He doesn't respond to that! You have to call him Kamen!"

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Look! There's that Lady Une who was with him!" Four teenaged girls rushed said Une.

"Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" They chorused, except for the shortest that chirped out "Mask". Candy Carson held up her hands, and then pointed to her left.

"Look! Moonlight Knight!" She cried.

"WHERE?" The four girls turned and dashed off, having spotted a tall person wearing a familiar headdress. Candy sighed and turned in the doorway to the hotel bar. Tuxedo Kamen, aka Sher Roland, was at the farthest stool from the door, face hidden in gloved hands. Candy chuckled and marched over.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Sher groaned. Candy reached over and flicked her best friend's fingers.

"You're crushing the mask and you agreed because you wanted to see if ConScrew(TM) was right and a proper Kamen costume would bring you great power." Sher dropped her hands and Candy winced at the bent corners of the mask.

"More like great fear and loathing." Sher grumbled, spinning on her stool to lounge against the bar. One gloved hand flicked and a bartender arrived.

"What can I get for you two?" He asked, grinning.

"Ginger ale with two cherries, please."

"I'll have a rum and coke." The bartender nodded and moved away. Sher glared at Candy.

"I am NOT carrying you back to our room," She warned. Candy giggled and flicked her fingers again.

"I'm only having one. You should have agreed to my Chibi-Usa plan."

"Oh gods, no. That little girl had ISSUES." Deep male laughter answered that comment. Both women glanced down the bar. A few stools away, a black haired man wearing a black turtleneck, green jacket and tan slacks was stroking the handle of a coffee cup.

"Rather daring, aren't you, Mamoru-baka?" Sher asked, smirking. "Running around in civvies when I'm here?"

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time," He said, turning to face the women. Candy's jaw dropped.

"Sher!" She hissed under her breath. Her tuxedo-clad friend ignored her warning.

"I'll bet." The bartender arrived with the drinks. Sher picked hers up and moved around Candy to sit closer to the Mamoru cosplayer. Taking a long swallow of her ginger ale, she put the glass down next to his cup and resumed her lounging position on the stool.

"So. What shall we talk about?"

"How do you mean?" Mamoru asked, propping his chin on his hand and his elbow on the bar. Sher let her head fall back. The top hat stayed in place.

"Oh come on, Civilian Me. Haven't you ever wanted to have a friendly face to face chat with your Superhero side? One that doesn't involve bathrooms or bedrooms or dressing rooms or anyplace with a mirror?" She asked, rolling her head slightly to glance out the side of her mask. Mamoru laughed again.

"Okay then, Tuxedo Kamen. Why did it take me so long to realize the truth?" Sher grinned, reached out and gently tapped his forehead.

"Brain damage. Soul bonds are all well and good, but that kind of magic takes a long time for a mortal brain to process, especially when the memory circuits are already blown. Shame, really. If Beryl hadn't woken up, you could still be living your normal life."

"But if that had happened, you would not exist."

"Nonsense! I've always existed. I'm your warrior spirit, after all. I'd have manifested, most likely on a dojo floor if you had bothered to learn any martial arts. And let me state for the record that I LIKE the green jacket."

"That's because you have horrible fashion sense!" Candy jumped in. Sher grinned and winked at Mamoru, who grinned back.

"Okay, my turn. Why did you kiss Usagi when she was drunk?" Mamoru glanced away. Sher sat up. He was BLUSHING.

"I was...caught up in the moment." Sher nodded and mimicked his pose on the bar.

"I'm not complaining, per se, but I've heard it's a LOT more fun when the girl is sober and participating." Mamoru looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Yes, it is."

"Good to know."

* * *

Standing by the door, Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Senshi Pluto, winked at Rae, who was propping up the wall in direct view of everything. He cocked his eyebrow. Setsuna gestured and gripped her Garnet Rod. She smiled as his mouth fell open and waved her rod, cocooning the bar in a space/time bubble and keyed to Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Only the key players were not affected. With a nod to the Royal Couple, she turned away and vanished.

* * *

FLASH!

Both sides of Chiba Mamoru looked up to see Candy take another picture. Sher sighed as her best friend giggled.

"Now all we need is an Usagi and a Sailor Moon and I can have my dream pictures!" She gushed, bouncing on her toes. Sher sighed and looked at Mamoru.

"My apologies, Civilian Me. That one is still a die hard fan girl."

"I don't see why we can't accommodate her, just this once. Usa?" Sher fought to keep her mouth closed as a blonde girl with the odangos rose from a table nearby and strolled over. She was in the blue summer dress from the first season and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, Mamo-chan?"

"Would you mind indulging these very nice ladies?" He asked, sliding off his stool and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Usagi looked at Sher and Candy and nodded.

"They have good hearts and your Kamen doppelganger grows roses almost as nice as yours. Let's do us first."

"Oh, wow, thank you!" Candy gushed. Mamoru and Usagi posed while Candy took three pictures. Sher glanced around.

"Funny, I don't see a bishoujo sailor senshi Sailor Moon anywhere."

"Moon Prism Power Make Up!" Usagi called out. Sher's mouth DID fall open as a miniature light show coalesced around the woman, complete with ribbons and sound effects. When the glowing stopped, Sailor Moon posed.

"No...bloody...way!" Sher whispered. Sailor Moon skipped over and wrapped her arms around Sher's waist.

"You make a very pretty Tuxedo Kamen, but you'll forgive me if I prefer the real thing, ne?" Moon said softly, grinning up at the flummoxed Sher. Something was pressed into her hand and she clutched it, glancing over Moon's shoulder. A red rose. She looked at Mamoru, who grinned. Sher slowly grinned back.

"Not at all, Sailor Moon. If I was blessed as you were, I would only insist on the genuine article too." Sher put her free hand on Moon's shoulders and gently pushed. Moon let go and backed off enough for Sher to bow and present the rose. Candy's camera flashed.

"Can you hold her for a moment, please, Sher?" Candy asked. Sher grinned and tugged Sailor Moon into her arms, turning the senshi so she faced out. One arm stayed around Moon's shoulders, the other held the cape out. The camera flashed again.

"And that's ALL you get, Candy!" Sher said, letting go. Sailor Moon vanished in a flash of light and was replaced by Usagi. Sher took off her top hat and bowed deeply to the couple.

"Your Majesties, you have my undying gratitude. I had not believed such love could really exist in this world. Thank you for proving me wrong." Candy "meep"ed and bowed too.

"These are wonderful pictures and I will treasure them always, Your Majesties. Thank you!" She gasped.

"It is our pleasure," Usagi said cheerfully. "Sher-chan? A word of advice?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Do not fear the vampyle."

"Um, of course not. Thank you." Sher bowed again. The two best friends watched as the Most Romantic Couple in Anime History walked out of the bar. With their departure, the space/time bubble broke. Time returned to the bar, the other people and sound system picking up accordingly. Sher and Candy stared at each other.

"Did they just...?"

"That song...how?" Sher grabbed the bar as her knees went weak.

"Candy?" She croaked. Candy staggered to a barstool and collapsed on it.

"Yes Sher?"

"I think we were just in a space/time bubble."

"I...I think you're right."

"Pinch me." Candy leaned over and pinched Sher's nose. "Ow."

"Pinch me," Candy said. Sher returned the favor. "Ow." They stared at each other.

"PLEASE tell me the camera didn't spontaneously delete those pictures." Candy looked at her camera and started punching buttons. Sher looked around and almost choked on her breath. Across the room stood Vampire Hunter D. Their eyes locked and D smiled.

"Um, Sher?" Candy asked. Sher blinked a few times.

"Yes?"

"Look." Sher looked. On the digital display was a picture of Mamoru and Usagi. Usagi was flashing a victory sign. Mamoru was behind her, arms draped over her shoulders, and a soft smile on his lips. Candy scrolled through the pictures, confirming all seven shots. Sher pulled herself onto a stool.

"Bartender! A shot of rum, straight up!"

* * *

Two days later, a grieving woman opened the sympathy card given to her by her cosplayer friend. She geeked out over the Stan Lee autograph, shook her head over the DC heroes signing "Get well soon" and her lips twitched over Joker's "Ha ha ha". But it was the heartfelt message from two very unlikely signers that made her smile even as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"Even when you're at your lowest, know there are people who love you. Usagi-chan"

"The red thread of destiny does not break for Death. It only stretches. Mamoru-kun"

"Wow, you found a Sailor Moon and a Tuxedo Kamen?"

"Um, actually, they were dressed as Usagi and Mamoru. But there was something...serious about them."

That night, holding her card to her chest, she looked up at the waning moon through her window and blew a kiss.

"Arigato, Neo Queen Serenity, King Endymion. I will remember." Her eyes closed as a feeling of love and peace washed over her.


End file.
